Egipto de Amor
by Pan Lee
Summary: El presente y el pasado estan en peligro y nuestros amigos deciden viajar al pasado para ayudar, pero al llegar uno de ellos es serparado sin q puedan hacer algo. yaoi posible Sth X J X K siii posible asesinato de futuro a pasado jijiji dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Jouno: SSSSSSSSiiiiiiii! Pan hara un fic yaoi! Y yo sere uno de los protagonistas!

Kaiba: Callate perro q vas a asustar a los q lo van a leer y luego no dejan reviews.

Jouno: Malo!bueno pan me ha pedido q les diga q Yu gi oh no es suyo si no del q los creo - Gracias

Kaiba: y por favor manden reviews si no aténganse a q yo el gran Seto Kaiba me Vengue

Pan: Mil gracias al q lea este fic y por favor no se queden con sus opiniones mandenmelas.

Egipto De Amor  
Capitulo I: El Inicio de Todo

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Domino donde residen los mas grandes duelistas de Duelo de Monstruos. Donde se ve una pequeña casa un tanto destartalada dentro de esta casa vive un hermoso joven rubio y de hermosos ojos color miel su nombre es Jounichi Katsuya (Joey). A Jouno se le nota bastante delgado y bajo la camiseta olgada y el ligero short se pueden notar varias mallugaduras y moretones hechos por quien sabe quien. En ese momento se oye un ruido:

Pi Pi Pi Pi (despertador si claro -.-U)

J: Mmmm... 5 minutos mas- dando ligeros manotazos a la mesita del despertador-

S.K: Katsuya! Levantate de una vez huerco perezoso q tengo hambre!

J: Diablos q acaso no puede d3ejar de molestar- empezando a cambiarse para ir a trabajar y luego a la escuela- ya voy! No es justo yo queria dormir como todos los demas T-T.

Asi Jouno dándole de comer a su padre borracho como una cuba se dirigio a la caseta de periodicos de Ciudad Domino para recoger los periodicos .

J: Tengo hambre ToT pero no habia casi nada de comer aparte ya era tarde ToT. Bien tya llegue- Aparcando la bicicleta y entrando- Bien y donde estan los periodicos?

J.F: Ahí estan- entregándoselos- vete ya q se te hace tarde

J: Si!- y se va- Ahhhh q cansado estoy en verdad nesecito dejar de trabajar -.- mmm...pero si dejo de trabajar luego no tendre q comer- encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza- no es justo, por q no trabaja papa en vez de andar de borracho y de vividor, insisto no es justo ToT

Al fin Jouno termina de entregar los periodicos y se dirige a casa de los Motou.

Yg: Jola Jouno- saludándolo con una tierna sonrisa

J: Q hay Yug- devolviéndole la sonrisa pero una sensual.

Yg: Nada solamente q las cosas siguen igual- encogiéndose de hombros- y no me mires de esa manera q me pones nervioso Jouno OO- sonrojándose de sobremanera

J: Jajajajaja, todavía no puedes decirle a Yami lo q sientes?- sonriéndole de manera sensual y acariciándole la mejilla- (wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh quiero ser Yugi!)

Yg: No te burles q no es nada facil- asiendo un puchero y dándole un manotazo en la mano a Jouno- (aun mas rojo q una manzana)

J: Yare, yare, no te enojes viejo- sobandose la mano y mirándolo con enojo mal fingido

Ym: Por q no deberia enojarse?... Ahora q le hiciste Jouno?- frunciendo el seño celoso

ya q Jouno se la pasaba manoseando a su Aibu.

J:-Asustado- Yo? Nada gran señor dictador- dijo rapidamente conociendo como se ponia su amigo cuando se trataba de su Aibu

Ym: Hay! Tu no tienes remedio!- suspirando derrotado

Yg:Si no tiene remedio- lansando una risita

J:Hey!... No se por q se quejan si por mi linda y modesta personalidad me adoran... No! Me AMAN!- Riéndose como loco (si Jouno te amamos!o)

Ym: Por lo bajo- sobre todo por tu modestia- riéndose entre dienteas

Yg: jajajajaja- llorando de la risa

J: Te oi eh!- poniendio cara de enojadoluego se pone a reir junto con sus dos amigos  
Asi siguieron platicando hasta llegar con sus amigos en el salon de clase donse era ignorado olímpicamente Seto Kaiba hasta q:

A:y bueno pues este chico realmente me gusta mucho es q es tan especial (cara de idiota de Anzu)

J:Valla Anzu si tanto te gusta deberias decirselo pero ten cuidado el amor puede ser muy peligroso- recordando algo muy triste- recuerda q casi muero tratando de salvar a

Mai para q después ella me digera q no me queria ni siquiera un poquito T-T

K:Q raro no sabia q los perros tuvieran sentimientos- sonrisa triunfante y sarcástica- q yo sepa los perros como tu no sienten solo obedecen a sus amos  
H: Kaiba por q no te compras un vaso de agua y te ahogas asi le haras un gran favor al mundo- dice un enfadado Honda

Yg: Honda tranquilono te pelees- dijo asustado

J: Dejalo, Kaiba esta celoso por q el no sabe lo q es el amor por q la computadora q tiene como cerebro no puede procesar esa información y su corazon de hielo nunca podra sentir algo asi- sonrisa de victoria

K: Q dijiste perro sarnoso?- sujetando a un jouno del uniforme y estrellándolo contra la pared

J: Lo q oiste, q acaso eres sordo?- gruñendo en respuesta y algo nerviso Kaiba nunca se portaba asi

K:- Acercándolo a su cuerpo y a su boca- tu no sabes nada perro- dándole un golpe en el estomago y soltándolo

Ym: Te encuentras bien- acercándose y ayudando a jouno

J: Si estoy bien- levantándose- maldito Kaiba este si dolio

Asi pasaron las clases con un Jouno hechando pestes contra un Kaiba muy tranquilo.

Ml:Ahh! Yugi mi hermana Ishizu quiere q vayas tu y los chicos hoy a las 5:00 al museo de laciudad... Kaiba mi hermana tambien quiere verte, nos vemos- yendose

K: q querra Isuzu ahora- pensando algo extrañado kaiba

Ym: Esto no me gusta nada- penso preocupado

Continuara


	2. Capitulo II: La Noticia y la Pa

Pan: volvi! Asi es aquí les tengo por fin les tengo el segundo capitulo de mi historia!  
Kaiba: Ya era hora  
Pan: Callate o dejo q cierto loco llamado Noa se lleve a Jouno  
Jouno: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooo!  
Kaiba:- mirada asesina- no te atreverias-  
Pan: Pruébame- sonrisa al estilo sadica de Kaiba  
Jouno: Asi dejalo -.-U  
Kaiba: Bueno como sea, esta loca me ha pedido de la manera mas atenta q les diga q los personajes de Yu gi oh no son de ella asi q por favor no la demanden asi q por favor dejen reviews o si no aténganse a mi venganza y mas a la suya Gracias.  
Pan: Ahora si el capitulo:  
Egipto de Amor   
Capitulo II: La Noticia y la Patida.  
Cinco de la tarde y el el museo de ciudad domino nos encontramos con nuestros amigos.  
I: Sean bienvenidos mi Faraón- dicde Ishizu saludándolo cortésmente.  
Yg:Q es lo q sucede Ishizu, sucede algo malo por q nos llamaste tan de repente?  
J: Si, acaso sucede algo malo?- Pregunta expectante.  
M: Si sucede algo malo pero no en este tiempo- cide Mahado apareciendo de la nada.  
Ym: Mahaado –sorprendido- Q haces tu aquí?  
M: Mi querido faraón he venido desde el pasado por q tanto el pasado como este tiepo corren un grave peligro es por eso q he venido hasta aquí- asiendo una reverencia bastante profunda- (lambiscon -.-U?  
K: Si van a hablar otra ves de las idioteces de los articulos esos del milenio y del antiguo egipto yo me largo, a mi no me interesa nada de ese tipo de cosas- empezando a irse.  
H: Cierra tu gran bocasa Kaiba q si te pidieron q vinieras fue por algo- dijo un no muy feliz Honda  
Yg: Q quiere decir con q el pasado y el presente estan en peligro- dijo un muy preocupado Yugi  
I: Lo q sucede es q he tenido una vision donde el futuro sera cambiado drásticamente por unos hechos del pasado q no deberían haber pasado.  
Ym: Q clase de hechos?- pregunto algo extrañado  
I: Yo no lo se mi faraón- pensando "espero q no se enojen por esto con una sonrisa interna enorme"  
M: Un hechicero- haciendo una pausa- Este hechicero se llama Abaddon ha sido resucitado por alguien no sabemos quien y ahora este hechicero este hechicero esta dentro de los consejeros del faraón.  
J: De yami? Y como no se deshace de el?- pensando q Yami no era ningun tonto  
M: No es tan facil ya q este le da muy buenos consejos y el faraón confia en el plenamente.  
Yg: Y q podemos hacer para ayudar es lo q no entiendo?  
I:Teniamos planeado q Jouno, Honda, Anzu, Kaiba y tu viajaran al antiguo egipto para q vallan a ayudar aunque cada uno tendra una misión diferente  
M: Claro q ustedes pueden rechazar esto por q es muy peligroso.  
J: Mmmm... Creo q seria interesante ir y ayudar a Yami- dijo un poco entusiasmado y preocupado a la ves  
A: Claro, sera divertido- con cara de estupida .  
H: Cuenten conmigo yo si ire- haciendo unasentimiento de cabeza  
K: De verdad q son unos idiotas aun si fuera verdad todas estas patrañas, no se dan cuenta q hay la posibilidad de q muriéramos, yo no pienso correr ese riesgo- dijo enfadado  
I: Si nodeseas Kaiba lo entendemos y repetamos tu decisión  
J: Jajajajaja... Si Kaiba entendemos q eres un maldito cobarde y q te mueres de miedo.  
K: Q dijiste perro callejero- furioso y con una mirada asesina  
J: Lo q oiste Kaiba q eres un cobarde o acaso ya estas sordo?  
Yg: Tranquilos por favor- separándolos a ambos  
Ym: Ybien quienes iran?- pregunta cambiando el tema  
J: Yo ire- por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para q Kaiba lo escuchara- yo no soy un cobarde  
K: Muy bien perro yo tambien ire- realmente enojado (lastima creo q Setito se arrepentira muy pronto...gracias a mi jajajaja 0 )  
Mok: En ese caso yo tambien ire- apareciendo detrás de una columna- si Seto va yo tambien- sonrisa  
K: Mokuba q haces tu aquí?- sorprendido pero ocultando muy bien como siempre sus sentimientos-  
M: Ishuzu me dijo q estabas aquí- encogiéndose de hombros- asi q vine, oi todo lo q se dijo por lo tanto si tu vas yotambien ire- asiendo puchero. (q Kawaiiiiiiiiii! 00)  
K: Si no tengo otro remedio- sabiendo q no podia negarle nada a su querido hermanito.  
A: Yo tambien ire- dando brincos como la zorra q es(no lo puedo evitar me cae muy mal)  
H: Yo ire- haciendo un movimiento brusco con sus manos- y le dare su merecido a ese hechicero de pacotilla  
Yg: Yo ire para ayudar a Yami- Observando al susodicho  
Ym: -repentinamente extrañado- pero en primera como are yo para ir sin q se m econfunda con el actual faraón y en segunda como lograremos viajar al pasado?  
Todos se quedaron pensando q Yami tenia un muy buen punto incluyendo a Kaiba q ya se habia resignado a ir.(debiste pelear mas ahora sufriras mi amado Setito jajaja Seto: Q estas insinuando?  
Nada, nada)  
M: Bueno mi faraón la solucion a ambos son muy simples primero usted no ira mi faraón se le necesita aquí- djo muy serio- y en segunda para eso le nesecitamos aquí para poder ir al pasado se nesecita de alguien con gran poder, poder q tiene el rompecabezas del milenio y de su portador q sera el q mantendra el enlace entre el pasado y el presente.  
Yg: Pero eso no seria muy peligroso para Yami?  
I: Si- asiendo una pausa- Pero para eso Malik, Bakura, Mariku y Ryo y claro yo estaremos cuidando y ayudando al faraón para q su poder no se agote- ciertamente los primeros cuatro se encontraban jugando a pokemon  
Ml:Siiiiii! Volvi a ganarles soy el mejor entrenador de pokemonssssssss!  
Mk: Bah! Solo es suerte tus pokemons ni siquiera estan evolucionados!  
Yb: Maldito como te atreves a ganarme a mi hijo de tu &$&·  
R: 0.0U-Calma Kura ya veras q luego le ganas  
Yb: Muy cierto mi querido Aibu  
Ml: Eso quisieras asqueroso ladron de tumbas jajajaja- y sigue la pelea-  
Caida estilo anime y con gotitas en la cabeza en todos los presentes. Después de unos segundos todos volvieron a lo suyo.  
Ym: Ya me dio miedo q esos me ayuden T-TU  
J: Bueno y q esperamos vamonos de una ves  
Siii! Dijeron todos a excepción de kaiba (Seto: si todo yo todo yo T-T)  
I: Hey bola de idiotas- les dice a su hermano y compañía- ya vamos a empezar  
Asi todos se pusieron uno a lado de otro formando un circulocon las personas q se iban a ir en medio deellos entonces cerrando los ojos y concentrando sus energias en los articulos del milenio estos empezaron a brillar y alguien empezo a hablar.  
I: Q la energia y magia guardad en estos articulos los guie en su misión ...  
M:... Q los resguarde del peligro de las dimensiones del tiempo...  
Yb: Y q les enseñe el camino del antiguo dios Crono, padre del tiempo os guarde (no se enojen no me sabia otro dios ToT)  
Ym: Y q les enseñe su camino luminoso- brillando todos los portadores de los articulos-  
Asi la luz se apodero de las personas de en medio y al dispersarce la luz ya no se encontraban sus amigos. En cuanto todo esto sucedió todos calleron agotados pero manteniendo abierto el portal abierto.  
Yb: Eso si q fue intenso- usando su adorable sarcasmo  
Ym: Ya callate ladron- completamente agotado  
Yb: Claro mi Fanfarraon- sonrisa sarcástica  
R: Kura- advitiendole- pucero de Kura  
Y asi dejamos a nuestros amados amigos entre enfados y discusiones.  
Que les parecio bonito verdad bueno esperen q la accion ya va empezar en el capitulo III y IV nos vemos besos nn!


	3. Capitulo III: No Mas Llegando y los Prob

Pan: Ok, a las personas q lelleron mi fic se los agradesco de todo corazón sobre todo a Rionahada y a Rei-chan, mil gracias por sus reviews.

Jouno: Siiiii! Mil gracias, por q si no lo sabian (en pose de decir un secreto) Pan nos amenazo diciendo q si no mandaban reviews me iba a mandar a entrenar con ...chan chan chan chan Gonzaburo TOT.

Kaiba: Esta tipa esta mas loca q el mismo Bakura -.-

Kura: Me hablaban?

Pan: Kura!(lanzándosele como desaforada), q bueno q estas aquí nesecito de tu ayuda!

Kura: Asi?(cara de loco satánico) de q se trata

Pan: Por el mo0mento todavía no te tengo un trabajo para molestar a Yami, pero en otro fic te doy ese trabajo

Kura: Noooo! Damelo ahora TOT

Pan: como sea por favor Kura di los declaimers

Jouno: Y por q el?

Pan: por q tu te comiste mi pay de queso (sacando la lengua)

Jouno: pero si solo fue un trozito TT

Pan: pero era MI Pay, asi q los declaimers los dira Kura-chan

Kura: Pos ya q! Aquí va: Yu gi oh no es de Pan asi q no loa maten por ser una maldita maniática q escribe puro yaoi, ni tampoco por hacer sufrir a Kaiba y al Fanfarraon. Errrr...felicítenla por hacer a la perranzu y manden muchos reviews o

Pan: gracias, ahora si al fic, diviértanse

Egipto de Amor

Capitulo III: No Mas Llegando y los Problemas Empiezan.

Cuando la luz los cubrio todos cerraron los ojos ya q era demasiado fuerte, pero al sentir repentinamente un jalon gritaron hasta quedarse afonicos, pero Mokuba en vez de hacer eso solamente se sujeto fuerte mente a su hermano mayor (O no nocrean q ellos van a ser cositas en este fic, tal vez en otro pero no en este).Después de unos instantes mas, tocaron consus pies q habian llegado al lugar, asi abriendo los ojos se encontraron de frente con una pirámide o templo, no estaban seguros.

Entonces todos se empezaron a observarse para ver si estaban bien y completos, mientras ciertos hermanos se separaban algo mareados.

K: Moki te encuentras bien? – preguntando rapidamente

Mok: Claro Seto solo fue el simple susto - sonriendo

Yg: oU Q bueno todavía sigo completito con eso de q Bakura y compañia nos iban a mandar yo pensaba q alguna parte de mi cuerpo sufriria o me mutilaria algo en el proceso-observandose por todas partes como loco.

H: Si, yo tambien lo creia, con esos locos nada esta a salvo- tambien observándose

A: Oigan on ta este Jou crei q vendra con nosotros? –observando para todas partes  
K: Es cierto el perro no esta, y me dijo cobarde a mi de seguro se acobardo por q venia yo (valla q tiene ego este Setito, pero yo se lo voy a quitar no se preocupen –cara sadica- jajajaja)  
Mok: Hermano no lo llames asi, se oye muy feo- haciendo un puchero  
Yg: - llorando a mares y con ojos de borrego- Jou donde estasssss?  
M: No se preocupen, el joven Jou se encuentra aquí pero me temo q solo a caido en un lugar diferente – observando las malas caras q le ponian Yugi y compañía- p... pe...pero les prometo q en cuanto lleguemos lo mandare a buscar.  
Todos: Gracias – caras felices-

En otra parte de Egipto nos encontramos con un cuerpo de un muchacho rubio, con ropas de colegio todas desgarradas y sucias (por cierto estas ropas ya no tapan mucho q digamos O/O), y digamos q dada su apariencia da a entender q no es un principe a si q su futuro no es muy prometedor.

J: - Abriendo los ojos y observando el lugar- Oh por Ra! On toy- ojos de cachorrito a medio matar y a medio llorar (y dice q no es un inu! O)- Noveo ni a Yugi, ni a Honda, ni siquiera al molesto de Kaiba, ya sabia yo q no debiamos confiar en Malik y compañía- cruzandose de brazos y negando con la cabeza- TT Estoy perdido en un egipto q no conozco y solito y para colmo en el desierto... Ya me cargo pompo! TT. Mejor me voy a investigar a ver si veo a alguien.

Asi se levanta, pero cuando empieza a caminar, huelo a carne quemada.

J: Snifh, snifh... como q huele a carne quemada no? – Volteando hacia abajo- Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Me quemo, me quemo-saltando como loco, para luego caer sentado- no es justo TT

Asi Jou empezo a caminar por el enorme decierto por largo rato pero al no estar acostumbrado se canso rapidamente y asi decidio sentarse un rato a descansar y tratar de arreglar sus ropas desgarradas y sucias, hasta q una voz autoritaria le hablo.  
Per: Oye esclavo de q mercader te has escapado?  
J: Disculpa me hablas a mi?- sorprendido OO  
Per: Claro q te hablo a ti- mirándolo fijamente- bueno si no tienes mercader q te venda no veo el por que no llevarte conmigo al palacio del faraón y venderte a un buen precio- observándolo lujuriosamente- creo q pagarian muy bien por ti ya q eres muy bonito- llamando a unos hombres- llévenselo y encadénenlo.  
Jou q estaba muy debil no pudo hacer casi nada y asi fue como lo capturaron y encadenaron al lado de otro esclavo.

En una casa aparte de palacio, Mahaado les explica a los chicos como se presentarian:  
M: Muy bien, si tienen algun problema o duda esta es mi casa ya q yo decidi vivir fuera de palacio, tambien he de decirles como seran presentados frente al faraón: Los hermanos Kaiba seran presentados como los principes de Pompeya, mientras q el joven Yugi sera el principe de Asturias (no pregunten TT), lo q sera de la joven Anzu (perranzu por favor  
Llegando a la ciudad principal de egipto se encontraban los mercaderes de esclavos, con uno de ellos se encuentra Jou encadenado y casi desnudo ( lastima no lo estaba TT Seto: mas te valia) puesto q le quitaron sus ropas de escuela y le pusieron la tipica ropa de esclavo, jou se encuentra despierto pero algo adolorido debido q a su rebeldía de no obedecer a nadie aunque su vida dependiera de ello, se ganaba terribles reprimendas al igual q su compañero de al lado, unchico realmente hermoso de ojos rojos como la sangre y ligeros destellos dorados, de piel aperlada y de cabello largo y negro como la misma noche, según lo q habia escuchado Jou su nombre era Pan (no, no soy yo asi se llama uno de mis personajes, claro basado en mi ) y apodado Dark Shinigami, El como llego ahí fue por q su antiguo amo lo habia dado como regalo a los principes de Pompeya q llegaban a egipto en dos dias.

Per: Preparen a los esclavos para el faraón y los sacerdotes- tomando asi a Jou y a Pan como los principales.  
En poco tiempo aparecio un hombre un poco mas alto q Seto Kaiba de cabellos azules y largos, de ojos dorados como el mismo oro, ese era Abbadon, al verlo tanto Jou como Pan temblaron ese hombra de mirada fria daba realmente miedo.

Ab: Bien el faraón me a mandado por los nuevos esclavos y por el regalo de los principes- mirando despreciativamente a todos los ahí presentes-  
Per: Claro gran Abbadon qui- sujetando a Pan de manera q quedara enfrente del hombre- Este es el regalo para los principes.  
Ab: Realmente es hermoso- tomándolo de la barbilla- es pe4rfecto me lo llevare.  
Per: Claro, póngalo junto con los de mas esclavos q seran llevados a palacio- dándoselo a los ayudantes para q se lo llevaran- supongo q has venido por mas esclavos?- asentimiento del otro- bien entonces sigame por favor-  
Asi lo llevo por los caminos hechos por los mismos esclavos, escogiéndolos de la manera mas rapida posible hasta q se toparon de vuelta con Jou ya q no le habia prestado atención anteriormente.  
Ab: Este espécimen es realmente hermoso- Tomando a Jou- me lo llevare.  
J: - golpeando la mano del susodicho- no me toques viejo, y yo no soy mercancía para q me andes escogiendo como si nada-  
Ab: Carcajeándose- Jajajajaja valla tienes agallas... mmm creo q eres perfecto para el – sonriendo retorcidamente- me lo llevare pero no para mi, si no para "El", el se encargara de domarlo y convertirlo en un pequeño " cachorro". ( q mala soy )  
J: No te atrevas – tratando de soltarse y saltarles encima y hacerle tragar sus palabras- Yo no le pertenezco a NADIE ni...PAF! (q malos efectos tengo verdad) – calo al momento de ser golpeado por alguien  
Per: Callate yu no tienes derecho de abrir tu boca ESCLAVO, llévenselo ahora- asi a Jou tambien se lo llevan con los demas esclavos a un futuro muy incierto.  
Continuara  
Pan: Yuju! Ya lo acabe a ver si les gusta, si no pos no medigan, recuerden se aceptan recomendaciones, diganme q quieren leer y yo ya les dire q honda okis? Bien cuídense y manden sus reviews Besitos


	4. Capitulo IV:El Inicio de la Farsa y el D

**Egipto de Amor**

**Capitulo IV:El Inicio de la Farsa y el Destino de Jou**

A es el atardecer en un hermoso egipto, donde en una pirámide o mas bien en el palacio del faraón, nos encontramos con el faraón Atemu y con su consejero Abbadon.

Ab: Mi Faraón ya he vuelto de ver al mercader de esclavos- inclinado en una profunda reverencia.

Atm: Y dime has traido al regalo de los principes?

Ab: Asi es mi Faraón y el esclavo es realmente hermoso- asiendo un movimiento a los guardias para q lo trajeran- mirelo usted mismo.

Apareciendo los guardias con un Pan cubierto hasta la cabeza. Atemu se acerco al chico y bajo la capucha y termino de quitar lo demas de la capa, dejando ver una larga y secosa cabellera negra y unos ojos hermosos y rebeldes de color rojo con ligeros tintes dorados, dándole un toque mistico, el chico llevaba una tunica corta q dejaba ver su cuello y hombros, y en la delicada cintura llevaba apenas un cadena plateada q le reconocia como un exclavo de mayor rango q otros (en pocas palabras es un esclavo sexual), y a los lados de las caderas se podian apreciar unas aberturas q dejaban ver sus largas y estilizadas piernas aperladas, llevaba unas sandalias de cuero junto con unos brazaletes plateados en brazos y piernas, haciendo juego con las cadenas de cintura y cuello.

Atm: Valla has hecho una muy buena elección- observando de una manera dulce al joven q se mentenia callado pero con ojos desafiantes- estoy seguro q le gustara a los principes.

Ab: Gracias mi Faraón yo tambien espero q les guste- "laq verdad no creo q quieran a esta fierecilla después de todo lo q les ha hecho a sus antiguos amos jajajaja!"

Atm: y dime q es lo q sabes hacer? Mirándolo tranquilamente.

P: Escojo la ropa de mi amo para ocaciones verdaderamente especiales, tambien pinto los rostros- decia mientras enumeraba sus cualidades de esclavo- dar masajes y se de hartes marciales japonesas- dijo con seriedad y respeto.

Atm: Bueno sabe hacer muchas cosas, bien, espero q como regalo a los principes te comportes bien y dejes una buena impresión de Egipto.

P: Claro q si mi Faraón- " Solo si esos principes se portan decentemente no como mis antiguos amos"

Ab: Mi faraón me lo llevare para q lo alisten para aquí en dos diasy de paso le llevare a Seth su nuevo juguete- sonrisa divertida y sarcástica

Atm: Nuevo esclavo?- levantando la ceja incrédulo- te los va a regresar como a los ultimos cuatro.

Ab: Esta vez mi Faraón no lo regresara, este chico es una completa fiera, se tardara mucho en dominarlo y conociéndolo se facinara con lo difícil q sera, ya q hasta a golpeado a su antiguo dueños, Seth se divertira mucho con este lo aseguro.

Atm: Solo espero q le de guerra, por q si no pobre del chico- sonrisa divertida.

Ab: Ya lo creo- y se fue con una sonrisa en los labios de diversión- yo creo q le dara mas q guerra ese chiquillo.

Aposentos del Alto Sacerdote Seth

Tock, tock

Sth:Adelante- dijo un hombre de cabellos cafes y hermosos ojos azules, su piel tostada por el sol junto co0n sus alajas hacian combinación con su traje de Alto Sacerdote- q es lo q quieres Abbadon- viendo al hombre entrar a su habitación.

Ab: je, je parece q no te has levantado de buen humor Seth- dijo sonriendo- pero estoy seguro q lo q te traigo te alegrara mucho el dia... oh por lo menos te dara con q entretenerte (XD)- haciendo una señal a los guardias para q trajeran a alguien encapuchado- veras este chico- tomándolo del brazo- eds realmente hermoso y estoy seguro q te " complacera"- dijo con una sonrisa sugestiva.

Sth: Levantando una ceja- Creo haberte dicho q dejaras de traerme esclavos q no me sirven para nada- empezando a caminar asta este.

Ab: Tranquilo Seth este chico te aseguro q te agradara- aventándolo hacia el- vamos observalo y después dime.

Sth: Muy bien- bajando la capucha al chico- valla q es lindo- dijo al ver el rostro q se presentaba ante el, un hermoso chico rubio, de lindos ojos miel q mostraban rebeldía y furia por estar frente a el.

J: Moviendo su rostro de manera de q le soltara del agarre- No me vuelvas a tocar- dijo furioso y con cierto miedo hacia la mirada q ese hombre le dirigia, recordándole ligeramente a Kaiba. (N/P: ssiiii es Jou!)

Sth: Lindo- con una sonrisa bastante divertida- me afrada su actitud- quitándole de un tiron lo q le restaba de la capa- y me agrada lo q veo- dijo con una sonrisa y mirada lujuriosa.

Ab: Me alegra q te guste- dice mientras observaba al chico q se encontraba parado frente ambos; asi Jou iba vestido con una extraña falda sujetada a su cadera sostenido con un cinto de color plateado con incrustaciones de piedras de colores q mostraban su estatus de esclavo, la falda / N/A: no se como se llaman T-T Seto: eres una burra N/A: callate o te cumplo mi amenaza/ llevaba aberturas a los lados enseñando sus piernas /N/A: cara de pervertida total. S: -.-/

En sus pies llevaba unas sandalias de cuero, y en sus brazos y piernas brazaletes a juego al igual q en su cuello, peron en su cabello le habian puesto una tiara q según Abaddon era para identificar a quien le pertenecia, en latiara habia una incrustacion de un zafiro-

Bueno, pero devo advertirle que este chico no se deja tocar ni nada por el estilo, asi que tendras que "amastrearlo" sonrisa pero nada mas que eso, asi que me retiro, diviértete con el. y se va

J:diablos, dice pensando, como diablos me he metido en esto, oh rayos, ya se va ese que me compro, noooo me voy a quedar aquí con el, el antepadado de kaiba ahora como voy a salir de esto.

Pero los pensamientos de Jouno se ven interrumpidos con el repentino acercamiento de Seth con su cuerpo ya que como jono estava atado de manos no podria defenderse y el acercamiento era demasiado se puso muy nervioso.

Sth:Mmmm, hueles delicioso- acercándose completamente a su cuerpo- tambien sabras igual de delisioso'? sin previo aviso lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, Jouno estava de shock un hombre lo estava besando al salir de este intento de separarse de este pero Seth no dispuesto lo llevo contra una pared y ahí lo aprisiona, empezando a jugar con su labio inferior y golpeándolo con su lengua para poder entrar y sus manos ya se encontraban acariciando el cuerpo de Jouno

Y dejando que dejara salir el quejido de placer y dolor y asi logrando entrar en su boca y saborear todos sus rincones, y después de un rato de jugar con su ropa y su cuerpo dijo,- tambien sabes delicioso-

Mirando los ojos de un furico Juno.

J: Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo confundido por lo que habia sentido.

Sth: Mas te vale que te acostumbres a eso, porque para eso fuiste traido, para complacerme en todos los aspectos,incluyendo los sexuales –sonrisa tranquila- pero no te preocupes, tambien seras mi ayuda de habitación.

J. shockeado- No, no puede ser, yo, yo,...n...no se de ese tipo de cosas, yo no... nunca.

Sth: Ya veo, no te preocupes yo mismo me encargare de enseñarte

-Joune con ganas de asesinarlo y con cara de si es que me dejo pero para nada- te ordeno que prepares mi ropa para ir al templo de Ra.

Asi Joune se ve obligado a obedecer al sacerdote Seth pensando en su oscuro futuro y en como estarian sus amigos.

Habitaciones de Isis

K: me veo completamente ridículo –furioso-

M: a mi me gusta como se te ve- sonriéndol afectuosamente

Y: opino lo mismo- sonriendo

A: si ya no te quejes que Honda es el unico que se ve mal

H:...cara de shock al verse, pero alguien entra a la habitación diciendo-

M: todos se ven bien incluyendo al joven Honda, pero ya es hora de que nos vayamos- se empiezan a ir- gracias Isis.

I: fue un placer Mahaado

Y asi se marchan para presentarse al faraón.

Continuara...

Pan:SSSiiiiii, ya termine este capitulo

Seto: ya era hora, eres una floja

Pan: Callate gato, próximamente castrado u eunuco

Seto: Oo

Jou: Nnnnnoooooo, plis pan querida no me lo castres q luego no me sirve de nada

Pan: Si vamos a castrarlo asi tuseras el seme y no el

Jou: Oo de verdad?

Pan: Claro

Seto: X.x Por favor me portare bien pero no me castren

Pan y Jou: Esta bien

Pan: Bueno espero les guste el capitulo. Muchas gracias a los q me mandaron reviews y sobre algunas dudas Jou va a sufrir un poquito algunos latigazos nada mas, por cierto Seto se pondra celoso en los siguientes capitulos

Jou: Gracias por leer el fic de mi querida Pan y plis dejen reviews, besitos

Seto: si por q si no esta loca me quita a mi cachorro y se lo da al maniático de Noha

Pan: Bueno pero les tengo una mala noticia

Seto: De q hablas loca?

Pan: Pues q un tipo me mando un review mentandome la madre

Jou: Oo Valla no crei q se fueran a atrever

Pan: Bueno como sea no diere quien fue pero quiero decirte amigo q yo solo lo hago por diversion y creeme q no lo hago para ofender a nadie asi q si te ofendi me disculpo cada quien tiene sus opiniones, bueno y gracias a todos lo q me han escrito espero q el desenlace les agrade

Seto: Hasta q dijiste algo coherente

Pan: Malo TT


	5. Chapter 5

**Egipto De amor**

**Capitulo IV: El Entrenamiento De Jou**

Era terde cuando Seth regresaba del templo de Ra hacia sus aposentos, pero antes de llegar a ellos fue interceptado por la sacerdotisa Isis.

I:Hola mi querido sacerdote – inclinandose levemente ante Seth.

Sth: Q es lo q quieres Isis? – Mostrando un poco su impaciencia.

I: Solo queria abisarte q los principes q el faraón esta esperando llegaran en dos dias, asi q prepara una buena ceremonia para recibirlos – dijo mientras veia como Seth se mostraba bastante inquieto.

Sth: Es eso todo lo q tenias q decirme? Si ese es el caso, te dire q no es necesario q me digas lo q tengo q hacer respecto a la ceremonia, siendo el Alto Sacerdote de Egipto se lo q te tengo q hacer y si me disculpas debo irme – volteandose para ir a sus aposentos.

I: …Creo q no deberias tomarle tanto cariño a ese esclavo tuyo, es posible q termines mal, ya q es solo un esclavo – dijo con una sonrisa entre burla y travesura.

Sth: - Volteando a verla- Creo q lo q yo haga con mis esclavos solo me incumbe a mi Isis, asi q te pedire q no te entrometas en mis asuntos – empezando a caminar pero deteniendose repentinamente- Ahora q lo pienso, Isis nesecito q me prestes a tu esclavo Otogi, mi esclavo no sabe hacer nada y nesecito q alguien le enseñe lo q debe hacer. ( N/A: Si quieres yo le enseño todo lo q nesecita saber y te lo entreno de a gratis grrrrrrrrrr. N/S: Ni loco dejo q te le acerques eres capas hasta de no regresarmelo, a demas estas mas loca q ese ladron de tumbas… N/B: Oye! No ofendas q ella es peor q yo! N/A: Gracias q apoyo el tuyo Kura T¨T. N/S: Asi q no te le acerques a mi cachorro!)

I:Como tu desees mi sacerdote, Otogi estará alli mañana a primera hora- y se marcha.

Asi Seth sigue su camino pensando en q esa mujer era demasiado rara (N/S: Solo rara?. N/A: Si solo rara. N/S: Esa mujer no solo es rara esa mujer es mega rara. N/A: Lo q tu digas Seth ¨¨U), mientras apresuraba sus pasos para llegar a sus habitaciones estaba algo ansioso por ver a su cachorro (N/A: Creo q en estos momentos seria mas bien desesperado por acerle esas cosas feas al pobre e inocente de Jou y tambien creo q estaba urgido pero bueno UU. N/S: Como te atreves a decir esaas cosas de mi yo no le hago cosas feas y ademas a el le gustan . N/A: Mentiroso el me dijo q lo obligas. N/S: El te dijo eso? OO. N/A: Sip. N/S: Joooooouuuuuuuu! . N/J: Helpppppp! Y se va corriendo).

Sth: - Pensando- "Abaddon esta vez si lograste complacerme con el espécimen q me as traido, es hermoso y a la ves estan rebelde y eso hace una gran combinación para mi, aunque ese perro se niegue a obedecer, en un tiempo mas lo voy a tener sumiso y obediente a mi voz y se entregara a mi rogandome q lo haga mio- con ese tipo de pensamientos llego a su habitación.

Su habitación amplia, su lecho cubierto por un pabellón enrejado con una parra de oro puro de la q colgaban racimos constelados de joyas y una gran lampara calada, con un suave aroma a canela q lo confundio un poco ya q no sabia si provenia del incienso o de su hermoso cachorro.

Sth: - Entrando- Perro donde estas? – Observando la habitación-

J: Asomando la cabeza con enfado- A quien demonios le llamas perro, estupido sacerdote de pacotilla- acercandose a enfrentarlo- por si tu mente no procesa esa información te lo repetire una vez mas yo no soy un perro y mucho menos tuyo- encarando a un Seth muy divertido.

Sth: Mira tu eres mi perro asi q deja de estarle ladrando a tu amo entendiste- acercandose peligrosamente a un Jou enfadado – tal ves deveria empezar a tomar en serio el entrenarte para q no te me reveles.

J: Que? No te atreverias, no tienes las agallas para hacerlo – Dijo fanfarroneando pero en el interior estaba empezando a preocuparse, habia leido suficiente sobre la cultura egipcia y sabia q a los escalvos reveldes no les iva muy bien, asi q tendria q irse con mucho cuidado con ese Sacerdote.

Sth: Creo q tu no sabes lo q YO puedo hacerte cachorrito pero por esta ves te pasare por alto tus insultos, pero otra de estas y te juro q no la vas a contar- dice mientras lo empieza a acorralar contra una pared- Sabes eres realmente hermoso cuando te enfadas y mas cuando te niegas a seguir las ordenes – acercando sus labios a los de un Jou sonrojado- y tambien sabes tan delicioso q si por mi fuera estaria siempre besandote- Asi Seth termina con la distancia, apoyando a Jou en la pared, mintras disfrutaba de esa deliciosa boca con uno de esos besos q roban el aliento (N/A: Yo tambien quiero !. N/S: Primero muerto. N/A: No tientes a la muerte q no por nada me dicen Shinigami. N/S: Oo).

Jou estaba en serios aprietos ya q esos besos tan brutales estaban haciendo q su cuerpo reaccionase de una manera q no deseaba ya q estaba reaccionando con un hombre no con una mujer, asi q apreto las piernas y abrigo la esperanza de q el no advirtiera el motivo. Mintras Seth empezó a tener problemas por q Jou se movia demasiado, pero lo asio por la cintura y lo atrajo asi si para q le notara atraves de la tela, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuanta q no solo el estaba asi, Jou al notar el roce de sus miembros dejo salir un suave gemido, cosa q aprovecho Seth para introducir su lengua por entre sus labios y empezar a saborear el delicioso nectar de la boca de Jou.

La mente de Jou empezo a darle vueltas el solo conocia esos besos por oidas ya q nunca le habian besado de esa forma y con esos pensamientos dejo de oponerse, pero no contesto el beso. A Seth no le importaba q no le respondiera, pero si seguía así terminaría haciendo algo q no quería, ya q deseaba q Jou se entregara a el por su propia voluntad. Después de q Seth explorara la boca de Jou con bastante minuciosidad a falta de aire se separo de el a pesar de q deseaba mas q un simple beso pero sabia de antemano q el no se dejaría.

Sth: Como es de esperarse mi cachorro sabes de lo mas delicioso- dijo mientras observaba como Jou intentaba normalizar su respiración- Bueno como sea según me dijo Abaddon a pesar de ser un esclavo no sabes hacer nada cierto?

J: Asi q el loco ese q me compro te dijo q no se hacer nada ne? Bueno para q lo niego no se ni siquiera esoger la ropa jejejejeje y eso q? – Dijo ya después de haber normalizado su repiracion y haber logrado q su cuerpo dejara de responder a los estimulos dados por Seth hace un instante.

Sth: Bueno para q lo entiendas al no saber tus deberes de esclavo como preparar el baño para tu señor,hacer las reverencias adecuadamente a una persona de alto rango, elegir la ropa para ir a los templos o cosas asi, dime la verdad sabes hacer alguna de ellas?- le dijo con una mirada superior hacia el-

J: Agachando la cabeza como perrito regañado- No, no lo se- dijo con un tono algo preocupado-

Sth :Lo vez un perrito como tu no puede saber ese tipo de cosas, por eso mi querido perrito mañana temprano vendran por ti para q se te enseñe lo q nesecitas saber para ser mi esclavo de cuarto entendiste?-dijo muy tranquilo y seguro de lo q decia.

J:Queeeee? No, no señor yo no voy a ir a q me enseñena ser un tonto, no señor y tu – señalandolo con enfado- no me vas a obligar- retandolo con la mirada para q lo intentara.

Sth: A no?- Acercan doce con una mirada penetrante (N/a: Quien quisiera ser Jou O. N/J: Ni lo sueñes, yo soy unico ) y sin darle tiempo de nada lo beso………………………………………………………………………………  
Después de unos largos minutos y besos q a pesar de no ser deseados eran recibidos por unos labios q hasta el momento de haber llegado a egipto habian sido castos (N/a: Q kawaii un inexpertoooo U, maldito Seth suertudo. Ni modos Seto ya te lo ganaron. N/K: Maldita escritora de pacotilla como te atreviste a ponerle a MI cachorro a esa maldita momia antigua. N/S: Oye! Esta momia esta mucho mejor q tu! Si no pregúntale a Jou. N/J: A mi no me metan en sus problemas U. N/a: Bien q te encantan – mirando como Seth y Kaiba se estaban agarrando de las greñas uuU esto se esta volviendo un manicomio y solo por q queria hacer enojar a Setito ToT, o bueno a seguir con la tortura jajajajaXD)pero q esos besos lo hacian perderse por completo, lo peor de todo es q su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas pues cada vez q cerraba los ojos la imagen q aparecia era la de Seto Kaiba y tener enfrente de el a su antepasado y era como si estuviera ahí y eso era lo q lo dejaba K.O.

Sth: -Separando se- Y bien mi perrito vas a ir o no?- sonriendo con una gran confianza.

J: Esta bien lo hare, pero no lo hago por ti, si no para no tenerte cerca de mi. –diciendolo de manera enfadada.

Sth: Si, si lo q tu digas perrito yo se q te encanta mi compañía, ahora vamos a dormir q estoy muy cansado – encaminandose a la cama – vamos mi perrito – acostandose en la cama y asiendole una señal para q se acostara – y no digas q no- asi Jou se acuesta pero pone un cojin de por medio para q no lo toque. (N/A: Como si eso lo fuera a detener XD. N/S: Exacto.)

POV Jou

Valla q esto se esta poniendo mal yo q venia a ayudar a Yami y termino en la alcoba del antepasado de Kaiba, bueno pero no debo quejarme tanto después de todo ya estoy en el palacio y estoy cerca de Yami, lo unico preocupante es q no he visto a Yugi y a los demas TnT. Supongo q han de estar con Fado asi q pronto deberan estar aquí, hay1 pero mientras ellos llegan como voy a controlar a este pervertido de pacotilla ToT no es justo solo esto me pasa a mi, pero si no me comporto podria poner las cosas en problemas, ni hablar tendre q comportarme con ese sacerdote de quinta- y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

Fin POV Jou 

Ye habia amanecido y el sol se dejaba ver por una de las rendijas de las cortinas azul claro haciendo q le diera en los ojos, pero como no queriendo despertar se voltio y tapo el rostro para q el solo no lo molestara mas hasta q una voz fuerte le llamo.

Sth: Hey cachorro ya levantate q pronto llegaran por ti- dijo mientras se vestia ( N/A:Como Jou no sabe vestirlo el lo tiene q hacer por el momento) hey ya holgazán q si no te mando latigar.

J: Haz lo q quieras maldito sacerdote- medio dormido le contesto- … un momento latigar?... ya ya estoy despierto – levanatandose lo mas rapido posible.

Logrando deshacerse del sueño se levanto lo mas rapido posible para poder alcanzar a lavarse antes de q llegaran por el para ese dichoso entrenamiento, después de haberlo hecho se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

Sth: Cachorro habre la puerta q los mas seguro es q ya vengan por ti. – mirando como Jou se acercaba y abria la puerta y hablaba con la persona q estaba al otro lado.

J: Amo es un esclavo, dice q el Faraón Atemu solicita su presencia ante el y q ha venido por mi – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama para tomar unas cosas.

Sth: Muy bien en ese caso me voy, y por favor cachorro diles q te enseñen modales por q solo tienes los de un cachorro- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

J: Maldito sacerdote, solo me aguanto para no meterme en problemas pero ya me las pagaras- dijo mientras salia y seguia al esclavo hacia sus dichosas clase.

Esc: Ya llegamos joven Jou – dijo mientras habria una casa muy parecida al palacio nada mas q mas pequeña, protegida de las calle por un elevado muro y con una gran puerta tachonada con adornos de bronce. El patio exterior tenia arboles muy altos cuyas copas apenas se divisaban desde palacio. Todo era viejo y digno. El eunuco como descubri después de hablar con el me acompaño a una pequeña estancia del ala de la servidumbre en la q solo habia una cama. Sobre la cama habia vestidos nuevos. Eran mas sencillos q los mios; solo cuando me los hube puesto observe su calidad. El eunuco examino mi propia ropa tomandola entre el indice y el pulgar y resoplo con desprecio.

Esc: Llamativa y vulgar. Aquí no podemos aprovecharla. Sin embargo algun, muchacho necesitado se alegrara de tenerla.

Era una casa antigua muy fría y con toda una serie de habitaciones q daban a un patioy q, al parecer, no se utilizaban puesto q en algunas de ellas no habia mas q un arca antigua y un viejo divan con cojines destripados. Desde estas pasabamos a otra en la q habia muebles de gran calidad y q pense q debian utilizarla como almacen. A uno de los lados habia una mesa con una bonita silla tallada; habia una alacena con preciosas basijas de cobre esmaltado y al fondo habia un imponente lecho con pabellón dorado. Me extraño q estuviera preparado con el taburete de la ropa y la mesita de noche. Todo parecia lustroso y limpio pero no producia la sensación de estar habitada. Las enredaderas cubrian las caladas ventanas y la luz penetraba tan verde como el agua de un estanque de peces.

Sin embargo, pronto comprendi q habia un metodo en todo aquello. Era mi capo de adiestramiento y eso me puso muy nervioso ya q no sabia hacer técnicamente nada.

El eunuco se sento en la silla tallada como si fuera el maestro instruyendole a q le sirviera este o aquel plato, le escanciara vino, posara la copa o la depositara en la mano del amo. Sus modelos eran tan altaneros como los de un señor, pero no me golpeo ni insulto en ningun momento y no experimente hacia el malquerencia alguna; comprendi q el temor q me inspiraba formaba parte de mi adiestramiento. Por q supe q habia cambiado de situación y estaba empezando a asustarme.

Me trajeron el almuezo alli y no comí con la servidumbre.Desde q habia entrado en la casa no habia visto a nadie mas q al eunuco. El entrenamiento era muy duro debido a q solo tenia un dia para aprender todo de una buena vez, ya q esas habian sido las ordenes de Seth Ooun momento desde cuando llamo por su nombre al sacerdote pervertido oh Ra! Ya me estoy volviendo loco y esto no es nada bueno ya después le estare diciendo amo ese maldito loco.

Después del almuerzo el eunuco me hizo repetir todas las lecciones anteriores. A pesar de tratarse de un hombre de gran dignidad, se le veia un poco inquieto quizá por las amenazas de ese sacerdote de quinta.

De repente se abrio la puerta de par en par y , como si esta hubiera dejado al descubierto un jardin lleno de flores, entro un joven. Se adelanto tranquilo, apuesto y seguro de si mismo, ricamente vestido, adornado con oro y perfumado con costosas esencias. Tarde unos instantes en percatarme de q, a pesar de a ver rebasados los veinte años, era barbilampiño. Con su cabello negro atado en una coleta q dejaba suelto uno de sus mechones azabaches callendo libre por su rostro mientras me miraban unos ojos verdes q y entonces lo como nunca una luz me llego a la cabeza no lo podia creer era el antepasado de Duke me quede realmente sorprendido pero no lo demostre tanto. Pero atrás de el venia otra persona un chico delgado, un poco mas bajo q el otro de cabello negro y largo, conunos ojos rojos como la misma sangre, el llevaba puesto un vestido de plata un oro negro q hacia resaltar sus ojos rojos q ahora me veían fijamente; fue entonces cuando lo reconoci era el chico ddel tratante de esclavo el cual tambien habia sido castigado junto con el… como rea q se llamaba … ah! Ya recorde Pan, un chico bastante alegre solo con los q mostraban ser buenas personas.

Otgi: Mis saludos, ojos de cachorro – me dijo sonriendo y dejando al descubierto unos dientes q parecian almendras recien descortezadas o bien para mi arreglados por un dentista bastante bien pagado pero este no era el caso ya q en ese tiempo no los habia- Por una ves veo q han dicho la verdad – se dirigio al mentor- ¿ Y q tal progresa?

Esc: No del todo mal, Otogi, teniendo en cuenta q carece de toda base. Creo q en este día conseguiremos hacer algo de el.

Otgi: Vamos a ver –le indico al eunuco q depositara el fardo q llevaba y se retirara. Yo estaba dedicandome al trabajo de servir la mesa. Mientras Pan solo se mantenia sentado y mirando con mucha atención lo q yo hacia. Al ir a escanciar el vino me dijo- Tienes el codo muy rigido. Curvalo asi –me flexiono el brazo entre sus manos- ¿Lo ves? De esta manera la linea resalta mucho mas bonita.

Segui con los dulces y me detuve esperando algun reproche.

Otgi: Muy bien pero ahora vamos a probar con un servicio como es debido –haciendole una seña, Pan desato el fardo q habia traido el eunuco y aparecio un tesoro q me hizo abrir los ojos: copas, jarros y platos de plata pura cincelada con incrustaciones de flores de oro – Ven-Me dijo apartando a un lado el cobre- Hay una forma de manejar los objetos preciosos q solo se aprende tocandolos- me dirigio una enigmatica sonrisa y me miro con sus alargados ojos verdes al tomar yo en mis manos esos objetos dijo: -¡Ah! ¿Lo ves? No les tienes miedo, comprende q hay q tratarlos con mimo. Creo q hemos conseguido muchos progresos – miro a su alrededor- ¿pero donde estan los cojines? ¿y la mesilla de vino? Debe aprender a servir en el aposento interior.

P: Ah! Si –Dijo sonriendo suavemente mientras le tintineaban los pendientes de oro; lo observo fijamente cuando estaban con el mercader su mirada era realmente espelusnante como si fuera uno de esos Shinigamis de los q se hablaba en Japón, pero ahora esa sonrisa y su mirada eran tan tiernas y tranquilas era de los mas extraño.

Otgi: Desde luego manda traer las cosas y yo mismo les enseñare a ambos a perfeccionar sus habilidades – dijo sonriendo a ambos chicos.

Cuando llegaron los cojines se sento y nos mostro la forma de acercarle la bandeja arrodillandonos. Era tan amable hasta cuando nos corregía q pronto conseguimos dominar el nuevo trabajo sin nerviosismo alguno.

Otgi: Excelente. Rapido, habil y tranquilo. Y ahora pasemos a los ritos de alcoba.

No estoy se guro de cómo era mi rostro en ese momento pero deseguro era todo un poema al igual q el de pan q estaba completamente sonrojado, lo mas seguro es q estuviera igual ya q sentia mi cara arder como sifueran garbon rojo.

J: Me temo q no los he aprendido todavía, señor.

Pan: Yo tampoco los he aprendido del todo, todavía se me dificulta algo – dijo algo apenado por su falta de sabiduría sobre ese aspecto.

Otgi: No tiene por q seguir llamandome señor. Eso era para q aumentara en ustedes el sentido de la ceremonia. Hay mucho ritual de alcoba pero bastara con q le demos un rapido repaso; casi siempre se encargara de ello gente de mayor rango. Sin embargo, es importante no estar en condiciones de inferioridad. Primero preparemos el lecho q ya deberia estar hecho –Levantamos los cobertores los doblamos hacia atrás. Aparecieron unas sabanas de lino egipcio calado - ¿ No hay perfume? No se quien habra preparado esta alcoba. Parece una posada de camelleros. No obstante, supongamos q aspiramos fragancia de perfume –se quedo de pie junto al lecho y se quito el plegado gorro- En realidad, de eso se encargara una persona muy encumbrada. Hay un procedimiento muy especial para quitar el señidor, como es natural el no se dara la vuelta. Deslizas las manos a su alrededor y las cruzas. Y ahora la tunica. Empiezas a desabrocharla por arriba. Ahora levantala por detrás y deslizala hacia abajo; el se limitara a separa un poco los brazos para facilitarles la labor. Asi seguimos con la demas ropa calzado y todo eso.

Al final el nos dijo q sobre los deberes en la cama los tendriamos q aprender con nuestros amos debido a q el no estaba autorizado para enseñarnos ese arte pero q lo parenderiamos cuando nustro amo lo desease. Asi terminamos las lecciones y yo quede realmente sorprendido por lo q habia aprendido. Ya después de todo nos pusimos a platicar como los simples esclavos q eramos.

J: Entonces Otogi tu a quien sirves –dije con mucho interes ya q no lo sabia-

Otgi: Yo sirvo a la sacerdotisa Isis Ishtar y a su hermano menor Mariku, aunque ellos son muy como decirlo… extravagantes pero son unas grandes personas. – dijo asiendo algunos ademanes- y tu Jou a quien sirves solo se q es alguien importante.

J: Bah!- dijo dandole poca importancia- solo al sacerdote de quinta de Seth, y pues el es solamente un pervertido q no haya otra forma de molestar mas q tratando de propasarse.

Otgi: Oo De verdad? Eso si q es algo raro el nunca a mostrado interes en ningun esclavo para ese tipo de cosas… lo mas seguro es q realmente le gustes eso es bueno par tu futuro, asi q no lohagas enojar.

J: Si como sea- dije voleando a ver a Pan- Y tu Pan a quien vas a servir?

P: Yo servire por decisión de ese odioso de Abbadon a los principes q llegan de tierras lejanas y solo espero q se comporten conmigo si no yo mismo hare q me respeten- dijo de manera fria mientras su mirada cambiaba a una enfadada.

Otgi: Bueno es hora de irse los vere después – asi nos fuimos todos para los lugares q nos correpondian.

Habitaciones de Seth

J: Hey sacerdote de quinta! Ya llegue! –dije entrando en la habitaciony viendolo sentado en el escritorio entre tanto papel- hey!te estoy hablando intento fallido de sacerdote 

Sth: Ya te oí cachorro no tienes q gritarme, mira q si sigues asi me vas a dejar sordo, pero q cachorro mas escandalozo U. – y me miro con una sonrisa q me dejo algo inquieto ya q mi corazon al verla dio un brinco increíble- y dime cachorrito como te fue en las lecciones- me dijo con una burla en la voz.

J: Me fue bien sacerdote de quinta, pero estoy molido no me dejaron ni respirar, y eso es por tu culpa – dije señalandolo con enfado- todo por q queria q lo aprendiera todo en un solo dia.

Sth: Bueno el punto es q ya lo aprendiste todo, asi q vamos a descansar q yo tambien estoy algo cansado – me dijo mientras se ponia en posición para q yo lo desvistiera tal como me lo habian enseñado, y asi lo hice. Debido al cansancio de ambos ya ni puse peros al dormir en la misma cama U quien lo hubiera dicho en cuanto toque la cama me quede completamente dormido.


End file.
